Study-Buddies
by QuinnyBarton
Summary: =^^= I like this story. Basically, Quatre and Trowa are study-buddies, and they practice their lines for Romeo and Juliet. (Sappy, ne?) 3+4, though NOT a lemon!


*DISCLAIMER!!! Aiight, y'all. First off, I dun own Quati (Quatre) or Trowa. I wish I did!!! I love them!!! I don't own Romeo and Juliet either, and yes I stole the lines from my school copy of said play. And if you don't like 3+4 yaoi/shonen ai, TURN BACK!!! TURN BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!! *Cough, hack, die* I'm ok... Anywhoz, they are the kyutest couple, and I've been reading Romeo and Juliet in class... Soooo I was majorly bored in French one day so this got started. Then it finished itself, I swear I had nothing to do with it. It's way too good to be my own work. Eh, have fun. Sayonara!... Dipwad I am. It mentions Quinn in the story. Quinn is myne! All myne! *Evil laugh* She's my personal char, and she really doesn't have any part in this, but she's in some o' my other stuffers. (YES I ENJOY MANGLING THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE!!!) Um, yeah... Also, there's some Japanese thrown in there, so if anythin needs explainin, just look for the 'AN' sign. Ehh... Ja ne!*  
  
  
Trowa looked down at the book in his lap. He had once again found himself staring at his long-time friend and study-buddy, Quatre. There was something so compelling about the blond boy, Trowa couldn't help being completely attracted to him. It was a bit embarrassing.  
"What's the answer to number fifteen?" Quatre inquired, absorbed in his studies.  
Trowa paused for a moment to find the answer. "Twenty."  
"Arigato."  
//AN: arigato = thank you.//  
Trowa peered up at the blond boy sitting on the bed again. Oh how kawaii!  
//AN: kawaii = cute//  
To keep himself from staring, Trowa looked around at his surroundings. Quatre's room was neat and tidy, but comfortable. A bookcase near the door held classics from every culture, and pictures of Quatre and his kin. There was also a few humorous pictures of the Magonauts (sp?!) playing around. Abdul was in most, if not all of them.  
//AN: He's a running in-joke.... My friend's dad has been dubbed 'Abdul', so everytime we see him, we all yell 'ABDUL ROCKS!!!'... So I had to mention him.//  
The beige-carpeted floor was cleared of any miscellania other than the sleeping bag on which Trowa sat, the spot where he would be sleeping tonight. The white walls held shelves with childhood memories; Trowa couldn't help but smile at a picture of baby Quatre clinging to a teddy bear nearly his own size. The same bear, though much more worn by years of love, sat against a pillow on the unmade bed, the only unkempt part of the bedroom.  
"Trowa?" Quatre murmured, once more pulling the brunette from his thoughts. "I'm done with Math."  
"Me too."  
"What now? Drama?"  
"Sure." Trowa nodded, pulling out his copy of Romeo and Juliet. He had agreed to help Quatre with his lines, since the blond had gotten the role of Romeo. Trowa had to admit, he was jealous of Quinn, who had gotten the part of Juliet. "Which scene?"  
//AN: See! The drama-buff mini-Maxwell has been spoken of! Gwa-hah!//  
Quatre paused for a moment to think. "Act two, scene two."  
Trowa flipped to the page and they switched places so that Quatre couldn't look down at his lines.  
"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Quatre frowned. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were!" A lovestruck grin spread across Quatre's face. "She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eyes discourses; I will answer it." He leaned forward, then laughed a little self-piteously. "Nay, I am too bold, tis not to me she speaks." Quatre, totally into his part, continued flawlessly until it was finally Trowa's turn to speak the well-learned lines.  
"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not," Trowa read, and his heart sped up a bit as he continued, "Be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Trowa spoke the words and, though most of it didn't touch him, he meant it when he said "Take all myself."  
They spoke more, each becoming so involved in their roles that neither noticed themselves slowly moving closer to one another. Trowa finally realized how close they had become, staring into each others' eyes, when their faces were but an inch apart. A sudden need overtook him, and before he could stop himself, he breathed, "In truth, fair Winner, I am too fond."  
After a shocked pause from both, his confession was answered by Quatre closing the distance between them and kissing Trowa with a passion that equaled all that Trowa had tried to conceal.  
//AN: "My bounty is as boundless as the sea,/ My love as deep; the more I give to thee,/ The more I have, for both are infinite." =^^=//  
Backing away an inch, Trowa whispered to the blond boy. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"  
"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"  
"The exchange of thy true love's faithful vow for mine."  
"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it; and yet I would it were to give again."  
"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"  
"But to be frank, and give it thee again!"  
Their lips met again and their arms wrapped around each others' shoulders. After what seemed like a heavenly eternity, the boys ended their kiss.  
"Ai shiteru, Trowa." Quatre whispered.  
"Ai shiteru, little one."  
//AN: ai shiteru = I love you//  
Never breaking their embrace, Quatre lifted himself to sit beside his new love, and after a time, they fell asleep, still wrapped peacefully in each others' arms.  
  
*FIN*  
  
//AN: AWWWW!!! Wasn' that KYUTE?! Okok, ya know I mean sickening... But I like it, dammit! And the last section they quoted is my absolute fav part of R+J, so I needed to put it in. R+R pwease! Please, if you must flame me, give a reason WHY it sucked, so I can change it in the next fic. Kay? Win-win, me-you?// 


End file.
